ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Greatest Hits (PlayStation)
Greatest Hits is a branding used by Sony Computer Entertainment for discounted reprints of PlayStation video games. The branding is used for reprints of popular, top-selling games for each console in the PlayStation family, which are deliberately sold with a lower MSRP than the original production runs of a game, and feature special branding—colored in red since PlayStation 2—on their box art, as well as red-colored cases on PlayStation Portable, PlayStation Vita, PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4 releases (instead of the traditional clear or blue-colored casing). Equivalent programs exist in Europe and Oceania (as "Essentials"), Asia (as "The Best"), South Korea (as "BigHit Series"), and in Brazil ("Favoritos"). For PlayStation 4, PlayStation Hits will be used as the branding in Europe and North America. History When Sony introduced the program for PlayStation in March 1997, games could become Greatest Hits titles after selling at least 150,000 copies and being on the market for at least a year. Minimum sales required eventually rose to 250,000. When the program came to PlayStation 2 in 2002, games could become Greatest Hits titles after selling at least 400,000 copies and being on the market for at least one year. Suggested retail prices of Greatest Hits titles were initially $24.99, but they now typically retail for $19.99. Though Sony-developed games are virtually guaranteed to eventually become Greatest Hits titles by meeting their sales and age requirements, 3rd party developers are not required to release their titles with a Greatest Hits label even if said titles meet the criteria. Additionally, Sony allows 3rd party developers some flexibility in the pricing of their own Greatest Hits titles, but most of them stick to the agreed-upon suggested retail price. Games that are multi-million sellers may become Greatest Hits titles much later than 9 months to maximize profits. It is also a common practice for a game to re-release on the Greatest Hits label at a close proximity to the release of that game's sequel or follow-up. In 2006, Sony extended the Greatest Hits program to the PlayStation Portable. To qualify, a title must be on the market for at least 9 months and have sold 250,000 copies or more. The Greatest Hits price for PlayStation Portable games typically begins at $19.99. On July 28, 2008, the program was introduced on the PlayStation 3. A PlayStation 3 game must be on the market for 10 months and sell at least 500,000 copies to meet the Greatest Hits criteria. PlayStation 3 Greatest Hits titles currently sell at $29.99. Sony announced the launch of Greatest Hits on PlayStation 4 in Europe, Canada and the United States, renamed PlayStation Hits, on June 19, 2018. As with PS3 Greatest Hits releases, they will feature red-colored packaging and a red banner on their box art. PlayStation Hits pricing will also be available on PlayStation Store. "Special edition" Greatest Hits While Greatest Hits titles are usually just a re-release of the original game with altered packaging and a lower price, occasionally a game is given a "special edition" of its original version, released under the Greatest Hits label. Usually these additions are small bonuses, such as the inclusion of bugfixes, new game demos or soundtrack CDs, or slight improvements such as adding analog control or vibration functionality to games that did not have these features in their original releases. Occasionally, significant changes are implemented into the game. Noteworthy examples of this are the Greatest Hits special editions of Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Heavy Rain, Jet Moto 2, The Lost World: Jurassic Park, Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition, Midnight Club Los Angeles, Silent Hill 2, Virtua Fighter 4: Evolution, and Spyro: Year of the Dragon, which were enhanced significantly from their original releases with added characters, levels, modes, features, etc. List of official Greatest Hits titles PlayStation The following titles have been released on the Greatest Hits label for PlayStation. *''007: Tomorrow Never Dies'' *''007: The World is not Enough'' *''1 Xtreme'' *''2Xtreme'' *''Activision Classics'' *''Air Combat'' *''Alien Trilogy'' *''Andretti Racing'' *''Ape Escape'' *''Army Men 3D'' *''Army Men: Air Attack'' *''Asteroids *''Battle Arena Toshinden'' *''Best Buy Greatest Hits Demo Disc Volume One'' *''Casper'' *''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night'' *''Chrono Cross'' *''Cool Boarders 2'' *''Cool Boarders 3'' *''Cool Boarders 4'' *''Crash Bandicoot'' *''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'' *''Crash Bandicoot: Warped'' *''Crash Team Racing'' *''Crash Bash'' *''Croc: Legend of the Gobbos'' *''Dance Dance Revolution Konamix'' *''Dave Mirra Freestyle BMX'' *''Destruction Derby'' *''Destruction Derby 2'' *''Die Hard Trilogy'' *''Digimon Digital Card Battle'' *''Digimon World'' *''Digimon World 2'' *''Digimon World 3'' *''Digimon Rumble Arena'' *''Dino Crisis'' *''Disney/Pixar's A Bug's Life'' *''Disney/Pixar's Monsters, Inc. Scream Team'' *''Disney's Tarzan'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22'' *''Driver'' *''Driver 2'' *''Doom'' *''Duke Nukem: Time to Kill'' *''Fighting Force'' *''Final Fantasy VII'' *''Final Fantasy VIII'' *''Final Fantasy IX'' *''Final Fantasy Anthology'' *''Final Fantasy Chronicles'' *''Final Fantasy Origins'' *''Final Fantasy Tactics'' *''Fisherman's Bait 2: Big Ol' Bass 1999'' *''Formula 1'' *''Frogger'' *''Frogger 2: Swampy's Revenge'' *''Gran Turismo'' *''Gran Turismo 2'' *''Grand Theft Auto'' *''Grand Theft Auto 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Hot Wheels Turbo Racing'' *''Jeremy McGrath SuperCross '98'' *''Jet Moto'' *''Jet Moto 2'' *''Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver'' *''Loaded'' *''Madden NFL 98'' *''Mat Hoffman's Pro BMX'' *''Medal of Honor'' *''Medal of Honor: Underground'' *''Mega Man 8'' *''Mega Man X4'' *''Mega Man Legends'' *''Metal Gear Solid'' *''Monopoly'' *''Mortal Kombat 4'' *''Mortal Kombat Trilogy'' *''Namco Museum Volume 1'' *''Namco Museum Volume 3'' *''NASCAR 98'' *''NASCAR 99'' *''Need for Speed'' *''Need for Speed II'' *''Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit'' *''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' *''NFL Blitz'' *''NFL Blitz 2000'' *''NFL GameDay'' *''NFL GameDay 97'' *''NHL FaceOff'' *''NHL FaceOff '97'' *''NHL 98'' *''Nuclear Strike'' *''Oddworld: Abe's Oddysee'' *''Pac-Man World'' *''Parasite Eve'' *''Rampage World Tour'' *''Rayman'' *''Ready 2 Rumble Boxing'' *''Reel Fishing'' *''Resident Evil: Director's Cut'' (Dual Shock version) *''Resident Evil 2'' (Dual Shock version) *''Resident Evil 3: Nemesis'' *''Ridge Racer'' *''Road Rash'' *''Road Rash 3D'' *''Rocket Power: Team Rocket Rescue'' *''Rugrats: Search for Reptar'' *''Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase'' *''Silent Hill'' *''Sim City 2000'' *''Sled Storm'' *''Soul Blade'' *''Soviet Strike'' *''Spider-Man'' *''Spider-Man 2: Enter Electro'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants: SuperSponge'' *''Spyro the Dragon'' *''Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!'' *''Spyro: Year of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' *''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' *''Stuart Little 2'' *''Syphon Filter'' *''Syphon Filter 2'' *''Syphon Filter 3'' *''The Dukes of Hazzard: Racing for Home'' *''The Legend of Dragoon'' *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park - Special Edition'' *''Tekken'' *''Tekken 2'' *''Tekken 3'' *''Ten Pin Alley'' *''Tenchu: Stealth Assassins'' *''Tenchu 2: Birth of the Stealth Assassins'' *''Test Drive 4'' *''Test Drive 5'' *''Test Drive Off-Road'' *''Tetris Plus'' *''TNN Motorsports Hardcore 4x4'' *''Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six'' *''Tomb Raider'' *''Tomb Raider II'' *''Tomb Raider III'' *''Tomb Raider: The Last Revelation'' *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater'' *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2'' *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3'' *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4'' *''Triple Play 98'' *''Triple Play 2001'' *''Twisted Metal'' *''Twisted Metal 2'' *''Twisted Metal 3'' *''Twisted Metal 4'' *''Vagrant Story'' *''Vigilante 8'' *''Vigilante 8: Second Offense'' *''Warhawk'' *''WCW Nitro'' *''WCW vs. the World'' *''Wheel of Fortune'' *''Who Wants to Be a Millionaire: 2nd Edition'' *''Wipeout'' *''WWF WrestleMania: The Arcade Game'' *''WWF SmackDown!'' *''WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role'' *''WWF War Zone'' *''X-Men: Mutant Academy'' *''Xenogears'' PlayStation 2 The following titles have been released on the Greatest Hits label for PlayStation 2. *''007: Agent Under Fire'' *''007: Everything or Nothing'' *''007: Nightfire'' *''24: The Game'' *''50 Cent: Bulletproof'' *''Ace Combat 04: Shattered Skies'' *''Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War'' *''ATV Offroad Fury'' *''ATV Offroad Fury 2'' *''ATV Offroad Fury 3'' *''ATV Offroad Fury 4'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *''Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance'' *''Battlefield 2: Modern Combat'' *''Ben 10: Protector of Earth'' *''Beyond Good & Evil'' *''Black'' *''Blitz: The League'' *''Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30'' *''Bully'' *''Burnout 3: Takedown'' *''Burnout Revenge'' *''Cabela's Big Game Hunter'' *''Cabela's Dangerous Hunts'' *''Cabela's Deer Hunt: 2004 Season'' *''Call of Duty: Finest Hour'' *''Call of Duty 2: Big Red One'' *''Call of Duty 3 Special Edition'' *''Call of Duty: World at War – Final Fronts'' *''Cars'' *''Champions of Norrath'' *''Conflict: Desert Storm'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' *''Crash Twinsanity'' *''Crash Nitro Kart'' *''Crash Tag Team Racing'' *''Crazy Taxi'' *''Dance Dance Revolution Extreme'' *''Dark Cloud'' *''Dark Cloud 2'' *''Dave Mirra Freestyle BMX 2'' *''DDRMAX2 Dance Dance Revolution'' *''Dead to Rights'' *''Def Jam: Fight for NY'' *''Def Jam Vendetta'' *''Destroy All Humans!'' *''Destroy All Humans! 2'' *''Devil May Cry'' *''Devil May Cry 2'' *''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening Special Edition'' *''Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII'' *''Disgaea: Hour of Darkness'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King'' *''Driv3r'' *''Dynasty Warriors 4'' *''Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires'' *''Enter the Matrix'' *''Fantastic 4'' *''Fight Night 2004'' *''Fight Night Round 2'' *''Fight Night Round 3'' *''Final Fantasy X'' *''Final Fantasy X-2'' *''Final Fantasy XII'' *''Finding Nemo'' *''FlatOut 2'' *''Freekstyle'' *''Ghost Rider'' *''God of War'' *''God of War II'' *''GoldenEye: Rogue Agent'' *''Gran Turismo 3: A-spec'' *''Gran Turismo 4'' *''Grand Theft Auto III'' *''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *''Guitar Hero'' *''Guitar Hero II'' *''Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock'' *''Guitar Hero Encore: Rocks the 80s'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' *''High School Musical 3: Senior Year Dance'' *''Hitman 2: Silent Assassin'' *''Hitman: Contracts'' *''Hot Shots Golf 3'' *''Hot Shots Golf Fore!'' *''ICO'' *''Iron Man'' *''Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy'' *''Jak II'' *''Jak 3'' *''Jak X: Combat Racing'' *''Jaws Unleashed'' *''Jet Li: Rise to Honor'' *''Juiced'' *''Kill.switch'' *''Killzone'' *''Kingdom Hearts'' *''Kingdom Hearts II'' *''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories'' *''Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2'' *''Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2'' *''Lego Batman: The Videogame'' *''Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' *''Lego Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Madagascar'' *''Madden NFL 12'' *''Manhunt'' *''Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects'' *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance'' *''Max Payne'' *''Maximo: Ghosts to Glory'' *''Maximo vs. Army of Zin'' *''Medal of Honor: European Assault'' *''Medal of Honor: Frontline'' *''Medal of Honor: Rising Sun'' *''Medal of Honor: Vanguard'' *''Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction'' *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' *''Midnight Club: Street Racing'' *''Midnight Club II'' *''Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition Remix'' *''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance'' *''Mortal Kombat: Deception'' *''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon'' *''Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks'' *''MVP Baseball 2005'' *''MX Unleashed'' *''MX vs. ATV Unleashed'' *''MX vs. ATV Untamed'' *''Myst III: Exile'' *''Namco Museum'' *''Namco Museum: 50th Anniversary'' *''Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles'' *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja'' *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2'' *''NASCAR Thunder 2003'' *''NASCAR Thunder 2004'' *''NBA 2K2'' *''NBA Ballers'' *''NBA Street'' *''NBA Street Vol. 2'' *''NBA Street V3'' *''Need for Speed: Carbon'' *''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' *''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' *''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' *''Need for Speed: Undercover'' *''Need for Speed: Underground'' *''Need for Speed: Underground 2'' *''NFL 2K2'' *''NFL Street'' *''NFL Street 2'' *''NFL Street 3'' *''Nicktoons Unite!'' *''Odin Sphere'' *''Ōkami'' *''Onimusha: Warlords'' *''Onimusha 2: Samurai's Destiny'' *''Over the Hedge'' *''Pac-Man World 2'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' *''Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time'' *''Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones'' *''Prince of Persia: Warrior Within'' *''Ratatouille'' *''Ratchet & Clank'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal'' *''Ratchet: Deadlocked'' *''Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc'' *''Red Dead Revolver'' *''Red Faction'' *''Resident Evil 4'' *''Resident Evil Code: Veronica X'' *''Resident Evil Outbreak'' *''Scarface: The World Is Yours'' *''Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights'' *''Shadow of the Colossus'' *''Shadow the Hedgehog'' *''Shark Tale'' *''Shrek 2'' *''Shrek the Third'' *''Silent Hill 2: Director's Cut'' *''Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus'' *''Sly 2: Band of Thieves'' *''Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves'' *''Smuggler's Run'' *''SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs'' *''SOCOM II: U.S. Navy SEALs'' *''SOCOM 3: U.S. Navy SEALs'' *''SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Combined Assault'' *''Sonic Heroes'' *''Sonic Mega Collection Plus'' *''Sonic Riders'' *''Soulcalibur II'' *''Soulcalibur III'' *''Spider-Man'' *''Spider-Man 2'' *''Spider-Man 3'' *''Spider-Man: Friend or Foe'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants!'' *''Spy Hunter'' *''Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly'' *''SSX'' *''SSX Tricky'' *''SSX 3'' *''Star Ocean: Till the End of Time'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''State of Emergency'' *''Street Hoops'' *''Stuntman'' *''Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain'' *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' *''Tekken 4'' *''Tekken 5'' *''Tekken Tag Tournament'' *''Tenchu: Wrath of Heaven'' *''Test Drive'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'' *''The Getaway'' *''The Godfather: The Game'' *''The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction'' *''The Incredibles'' *''The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning'' *''The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'' *''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'' *''The Lord of the Rings: The Third Age'' *''The Simpsons Game'' *''The Simpsons Hit and Run'' *''The Simpsons: Road Rage'' *''The Sims'' *''The Sims 2'' *''The Sims 2: Pets'' *''The Sims Bustin' Out'' *''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' *''The Thing (video game)'' *''The Urbz: Sims in the City'' *''The Warriors'' *''Thrillville'' *''TimeSplitters 2'' *''TMNT'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon 2'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Jungle Storm'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter'' *''Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six 3'' *''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell'' *''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow'' *''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory'' *''Tomb Raider: The Angel of Darkness'' *''Tomb Raider: Legend'' *''Tony Hawk's American Wasteland'' *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3'' *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4'' *''Tony Hawk's Project 8'' *''Tony Hawk's Proving Ground'' *''Tony Hawk's Underground'' *''Tony Hawk's Underground 2'' *''Tourist Trophy'' *''Transformers: The Game'' *''True Crime: Streets of LA'' *''Twisted Metal: Black'' *''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' *''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria'' *''Virtua Fighter 4'' *''Virtua Fighter 4: Evolution'' *''We Love Katamari'' *''World Championship Poker'' *''World Series of Poker'' *''WWE SmackDown! vs. Raw'' *''WWE SmackDown! vs. Raw 2006'' *''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2007'' *''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2008'' *''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2009'' *''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2010'' *''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011'' *''WWF SmackDown! Just Bring It'' *''WWE SmackDown! Shut Your Mouth'' *''WWE SmackDown! Here Comes the Pain'' *''Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht'' *''X-Men Legends'' *''X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses'' PlayStation 3 The following titles have been released on the Greatest Hits label for PlayStation 3. *''Army of Two'' *''Army of Two: The 40th Day'' *''Assassin's Creed'' *''Assassin's Creed II'' *''Assassin's Creed III'' *''Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood'' *''Assassin's Creed: Revelations'' *''Assassin's Creed: Rogue'' *''Batman: Arkham Asylum Game of the Year Edition'' *''Batman: Arkham City Game of the Year Edition'' *''Battlefield: Bad Company'' *''Battlefield: Bad Company 2'' *''Battlefield 3'' *''BioShock'' *''BioShock 2'' *''BioShock Infinite'' *''Borderlands'' *''Borderlands 2'' *''Burnout Paradise'' *''Call of Duty 3'' *''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *''Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' *''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' *''Call of Duty: World at War'' *''Crysis 2'' *''Darksiders'' *''Dark Souls'' *''Dark Souls II Scholar Of The First Sin'' *''Dead Island'' *''Dead Island Game of the Year Edition'' *''Dead Rising 2'' *''Dead Space'' *''Dead Space 2'' *''Demon's Souls'' *''Devil May Cry 4'' *''Dishonored'' *''Dishonored: Game of the Year Edition'' *''The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion - Game of the Year Edition'' *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Legendary Edition'' *''Fallout 3'' *''Fallout 3: Game of the Year Edition'' *''Fallout: New Vegas Ultimate Edition'' *''Far Cry 3'' *''Far Cry 4'' *''Fight Night Champion'' *''Fight Night Round 3'' *''Fight Night Round 4'' *''Final Fantasy XIII'' *''God of War Collection'' *''God of War: Origins Collection'' *''God of War III'' *''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *''Grand Theft Auto IV: Complete Edition'' *''Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City'' *''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *''Grand Theft Auto V'' *''Gran Turismo 5: Prologue'' *''Heavenly Sword'' *''Heavy Rain'' *''Heavy Rain: Director's Cut'' *''Infamous'' *''Injustice: Gods Among Us - Ultimate Edition'' *''Just Dance 3'' *''Killzone 2'' *''Killzone 3'' *''Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix'' *''Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix'' *''Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning'' *''L.A. Noire'' *''Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes'' *''Lego Marvel Super Heroes'' *''Lego The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game'' *''Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4'' *''Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' *''Lego Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues'' *''LittleBigPlanet: Game of the Year Edition'' *''LittleBigPlanet 2 Special Edition'' *''Mafia II'' *''MAG'' *''Medal of Honor'' *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' *''Midnight Club: Los Angeles - Complete Edition'' *''ModNation Racers'' *''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe'' *''Mortal Kombat- Komplete Edition'' *''MotorStorm'' *''MotorStorm: Pacific Rift'' *''MotorStorm: Apocalypse'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3'' *''Need for Speed: Carbon'' *''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' *''Need for Speed: Undercover'' *''Need for Speed: Shift'' *''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' *''Need for Speed: The Run'' *''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' *''Ninja Gaiden Sigma'' *''Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch'' *''Portal 2'' *''Prince of Persia'' *''Pro Evolution Soccer 2013'' *''Rage'' *''Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction'' *''Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time'' *''Red Dead Redemption'' *''Red Dead Redemption: Game of the Year Edition'' *''Resident Evil 5'' *''Resident Evil 5: Gold Edition'' *''Resident Evil 6'' *''Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City'' *''Resistance: Fall of Man'' *''Resistance 2'' *''Resistance 3'' *''Resistance Dual Pack'' *''Saints Row 2'' *''Saints Row: The Third'' *''Saints Row IV National Treasure Edition'' *''Shift 2: Unleashed'' *''Sid Meier's Civilization Revolution'' *''The Sims 3'' *''Skate 3'' *''SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Confrontation'' *''SOCOM 4: U.S. Navy SEALs'' *''Sonic's Ultimate Genesis Collection'' *''Sonic Generations'' *''Sonic Unleashed'' *''Soulcalibur IV'' *''Soulcalibur V'' *''South Park: The Stick of Truth'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''Street Fighter IV'' *''Street Fighter X Tekken'' *''Super Street Fighter IV'' *''Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition'' *''Tekken 6'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter 2'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Future Soldier'' *''Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Vegas'' *''Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Vegas 2'' *''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Blacklist'' *''Tomb Raider'' *''UFC 2009 Undisputed'' *''UFC Undisputed 2010'' *''UFC Undisputed 3'' *''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune'' *''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves - GOTY Edition'' *''Uncharted Dual Pack'' *''Virtua Fighter 5'' *''Warhawk'' *''Watch Dogs'' *''WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2008'' *''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2009'' *''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2010'' *''WWE 12'' PlayStation Portable The following titles have been released on the Greatest Hits label for PlayStation Portable. *''300: March to Glory'' *''Assassin's Creed: Bloodlines'' *''Ape Escape: On the Loose'' *''ATV Offroad Fury: Blazin' Trails'' *''Burnout Legends'' *''Cars'' *''Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles'' *''Coded Arms'' *''Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII'' *''Daxter'' *''Dissidia: Final Fantasy'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai'' *''Fight Night Round 3'' *''Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions'' *''God of War: Chains of Olympus'' *''Gran Turismo'' *''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *''Hot Shots Golf: Open Tee'' *''Iron Man'' *''Killzone: Liberation'' *''Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' *''Lego Batman: The Videogame'' *''LittleBigPlanet'' *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance'' *''Medal of Honor: Heroes'' *''Medal of Honor: Heroes 2'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' *''Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition'' *''Midnight Club: L.A. Remix'' *''Mortal Kombat: Unchained'' *''MX vs. ATV: Untamed'' *''Namco Museum Battle Collection'' *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes'' *''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' *''Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0'' *''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' *''Need for Speed Underground: Rivals'' *''Patapon'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters'' *''Resistance: Retribution'' *''Ridge Racer'' *''Scarface: Money. Power. Respect.'' *''Secret Agent Clank'' *''SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo'' *''SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 2'' *''SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Tactical Strike'' *''Sonic Rivals'' *''Sonic Rivals 2'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants: The Yellow Avenger'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror'' *''Tekken: Dark Resurrection'' *''Thrillville'' *''Thrillville: Off the Rails'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter 2'' *''Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Vegas'' *''Tony Hawk's Underground 2 Remix'' *''Tony Hawk's Project 8'' *''Transformers: The Game'' *''Twisted Metal: Head-On'' *''Untold Legends: Brotherhood of the Blade'' *''Wipeout Pure'' *''WWE SmackDown! vs. Raw 2006'' *''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2007'' *''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2008'' *''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2009'' *''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2010'' *''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011'' PlayStation 4 * Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag (Europe & Asia Only) * Battlefield 4 * Battlefield Hardline * Bloodborne * Batman Arkham Knight * Doom * Dragon Age: Inquisition * Dragon Ball Xenoverse (Europe Only) * Driveclub * Dying Light: The Following * Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends Complete Edition * EA Sports UFC 2 * Earth Defense Force 4.1: The Shadow of New Despair * Far Cry 4 * Far Cry Primal * Infamous: Second Son * Injustice: Gods Among Us * Killzone Shadow Fall * The Last of Us Remastered * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes * LittleBigPlanet 3 * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (Europe Only) * Metal Gear Solid V: The Definitive Experience * Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor * Mortal Kombat X * Need for Speed * Need for Speed Rivals * One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 (Europe Only) * Persona 5 * Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 * Project CARS * Ratchet & Clank * Rayman Legends (Europe Only) * Street Fighter V * Tom Clancy's The Division * Uncharted 4: A Thief's End * Uncharted: The Nathan Drake Collection * Until Dawn * Yakuza Kiwami * Yakuza 0 * Watch Dogs (Europe & Asia Only) See also *Sega All Stars *Nintendo Selects *Xbox Platinum Hits References External links * Official US PlayStation site's list (PS3) * Official US PlayStation site's list (PS2) * Official US PlayStation site's list (PSP) Greatest Hits games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation (console) games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation (brand) Category:PlayStation (brand)-related lists